An Adolecent Lovethe real one
by Mrs.-Kelli-Grint
Summary: i wrote one called this before but this is the one you should read! Hermione was always known for being the booksmart one. She was always thinking logically, unlike Ron and Harry. Hermione never had time or the yearn for love……………………………………until now.
1. Alone

**This story is dedicated to my dear friend Jolia From Mongolia, Margret Ernie, Sirius, Black. Alex too i luv u all- hpe you like!**Hermione was always known for being the book-smart one. She was always thinking logically, unlike Ron and Harry. Hermione never had time or the yearn for love………………………………………………………………….until now.

---------------------------------**An Adolescent Love Story**------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Alone**

She sat all alone in the furthermost corner of the library. It was getting late. Hermione had skipped dinner. The library was her home, it was the only place where she could go and stuff her self somewhere else, in a book, and not think about her feelings.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were getting ready for bed.

"Where has Hermione been?" asked Ron.

"Well, I would guess she's in the library," replied Harry.

"Is it alright if I borrow your invisibility cloak just in case Hermione is somewhere she shouldn't be?"

"Sure, just don't be out long because we need rest you know!" replied Harry winking and Ron when he said the _don't be out too long with her_ part and now Ron thought Harry was exactly like his mum.

With that, Ron left the boys' dormitory and set off to the library.

"Hermione?"

"---sobb---sobb---Ron?"

"Yeah, its me. What in the…..are you okay?"

Hermione was sitting on the library floor. Her robes were all disheveled and her bushy hair was all over the place. Her chocolate brown eyes looked as though she was a puppy who had just had a million and one bad things happened to her. There were warm teardrops that began streaming down her soft face. **Julia I thank you for that part **

"Hermione, what is…..."

Just when Ron was about to finish his sentence, he was broken of by a heartfelt hug and wet tears on his chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you liked it! If you want more-bcz i have more...than review and tell me. i will not go on until i have at least 10 reviews!KELLI


	2. Sleeping Soundly

**Chapter 2: Sleeping**

"Hermione, Ron---GET Up! What are you two doing in here are 1:00am?" screamed Harry.

That evening before Ron had come to Hermione's rescue and she had fallen asleep crying on his shoulder. After hearing Harry come, Hermione shot up to make sure he didn't think anything happened between her and Ron. But something _had_ happened, at least for Hermione that is. Ron had held her; she had fallen asleep with him! Hermione's thoughts ran through her head. Everything had gotten to be too much for her. School. Boy. **(Do I need to say more?) **She had never been one of the romantic types. Hermione always thought of Ron and Harry just as really good friends, but now, well she didn't know what to think. She and Harry were supposed to go over to the Burrow for Christmas. It was only 2 more days until they left.

"Hermione?" asked a sleepy Ron.

"Oh….yea sorry…I was just thinking," replied Hermione.

"About what? You think to much!"

"Oh nothing important….last night….life…and Christmas break."

"Yea, about last night,"

"I am SO sorry!" cried Hermione.

"What are you sorry about? You are so amazingly smart and (spoken under his breath) not to mention beautiful."

"What? I didn't hear the last part."

"What…..oh…I don't know."

"No really, tell me."

"It's unimportant."

"(Under her breath)everything you say IS important"

"Huh?"

"Never you mind!"

"Well okay then."

By now they were alone sitting in the library. It was 2:00am. They were now sitting in two chairs facing each other. Hermione saw Ron's flaming** (gosh Rupert's hair is hottttt)** shining in the wand light. Ron looked from his hands to Hermione's eyes --_gosh she sure is gorgeous!—_a small twirl of her bushy hair fell into her face but before Hermione could push it back, Ron pushed her hand down and brushed it off her face and behind her ear. Hermione's stomach did a flip. –Ron's ears turned bright red--

"So..Umm…what are we going to now? I mean it's to early to leave here because if someone finds us here..alone…together…well the might, I dunno, besides assuming things, they might get us into trouble." Spoke a quiet and blushing Ron.

"Yea… what do you want to do then? Read..i mean there are plen-"

"No way! Let's just sleep because I am really tired."

"Um, where? All over the place it is hard floor."

"I have an idea. I can deal with the hard floor and you can lean on me."

"well, are you sure because I could---"

"Absolutely."

"Alright then," said Hermione laying her head on his shoulder. "Good Night."

"Sweet dreams!" said Ron.

"Dido" replied Hermione.

**I love all you reviewers! I hope you like I am planning more chapters soon but I need more reviews first! Jolia I LOVE YOU! Kelli**


End file.
